survivorfanonpolskafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blog użytkownika:Meciek/Celebrity Big Brother 2 - Week 2/Dzień 6 - Nominacje
600px DZISIAJ NOMINACJE TWARZĄ W TWARZ PROWADZĄ DO GORZKICH SŁÓW Shonda: Nominuję te dwa kaszaloty. Dianne: Jak na ciebie patrzę, to się zastanawiam czy jesteś niedorozwinięty emocjonalnie... Anneliese: Nie każdy chce widzieć twoje boobs... gdybyś chociaż miała co pokazać. Ashley: Zachowuj się jak człowiek, a nie jak dziwka. Ce'Brie: Twój judasz złamał się na pół i zamienił miejscami z mózgiem i odbytem. ALE KTO BĘDZIE NOMINOWANY? center|335 px DZIEŃ 6 23:55 Mieszkańcy rozpoczynają nominacje twarzą w twarz. Jako pierwsza nominuje Keira. Plik:Keira_Bennett_BB.png 60px 60px Keira: Melissa - jedyne co o tobie wiem to, to że jesteś mega marudą. W sumie to tyle. Nie mamy żadnej więzi więc sorki. Andrey - jesteś nijaki. Ani hot ani not. Nie wiem co myśleć. Dlatego nominuje ciebie. Plik:Candace_Mooney_BB.png 60px 60px Candace: Laleh - przykro mi piękna, ale jesteś jedyną non-celebrity w tym pięknym hałsie, a ten dom należeć musi tylko i wyłącznie do ludzi pięknych, sławnych i bogatych. Jesteś piękna, to wiem, i w sumie tylko tyle właśnie wiem o Tobie, ponieważ nie wiem, czy jesteś bogata i nie muszę tego wiedzieć, ale sławna na pewno nie jesteś od całej reszty domowników. Sorry, gurl. Rest in peace of BB's mind. Andrey - jesteś nudny i zadaję sobie pytanie, czy jesteś gejem? Jeżeli nie, to jestem w ciężkim szoku, ale nie mam nic przeciwko twojej odmiennej orientacji, jednakże twoja fryzura oraz cały wizerunek nie pasuje do moich standardów ludzi, z którymi chcę utrzymywać kontakty Plik:Kevin_Star_BB.png 60px 60px Kevin: Melissa - Wyglądasz na miłą dziewczynę. Niestety przejrzałem Cię i wiem, że jesteś dwulicową suką. Laleh - Nie wiem kim jesteś. Na pewno nie gwiazdą, wracaj do szopy. Plik:Ce'Brie Bradshaw BB.png 60px 60px Ce'Brie: Keira - Pierwszą nominuję Keirę. Jakiś czas temu ktoś skorzystał z mojej szminki i innych kosmetyków, jestem pewna, że to ty. Zrobiłaś to bez pytania. Wiem, że to ty, bo twoja twarz jest fatalna i wyglądasz jak Joker. Jesteś po prostu beznadziejna, okropna, ohydna. Sprawiedliwości musi stać się za dość. Jeśli myślisz, że jesteś taka in... znowu zapomniałam co to za słowo?.. inteligentna! Jak ja!? To się grubo mylisz! Moją drugą nominacją jest Mattie. Twój judasz złamał się na pół i zamienił miejscami z mózgiem i odbytem. I jest mi przykro, dlatego że się zmarnował i że mnie potraktowałeś jak jakąś lalkę do seksu. Jestem zarąbista, ale też mam uczucia! No i... i... oraz... przez ciebie nawet brak mi słów i jest to kolejna przyczyna dla której cię nominuję! Jeśli wolisz upośledzoną anakondę Marleya, to droga wolna, ale masz u mnie przerąbane. Plik:Nathan_Wright_BB.png 60px 60px Nathan: Moją pierwszą nominacją jest Andrey - unikasz wszystkich domowników, jak nie chcesz tutaj być to wyjdź. Moją drugą nominacją jest Ce'Brie, mam z Tobą najgorszy kontakt w domu. W sumie jest on na poziomie zero, więc może się poprawi, zobaczymy, póki co to Ciebie nominuje do opuszczenia domu. Plik:Ashley_Miller_Santiago_BB.png 60px 60px Ashley: Candace. Od pewnego czasu działasz mi na nerwach. Nie obchodzi mnie za bardzo, kto Ci się podoba i kogo chciałabyś fucknąć. Zachowaj takie rzeczy dla siebie. Nie jestem Twoim pionkiem i nie będę atakować Melissy, ponieważ Ty jej nie lubisz. Jesteś okropną osobą. Moją drugą nominacją jest Mattie. Zachowuj się jak człowiek, a nie jak dziwka. Ce'Brie powinna wiedzieć o tym, że sypiasz z Marleyem. Jesteś fałszywy i tylko jedno Ci w głowie. Seks. Nie potrzebujemy w domu takiego predatora. Plik:Andrey_Bowl_BB.png 60px 60px Andrey: Anneliese, nie możemy się ze sobą jakoś dogadać. Mattie, jesteś dla mnie konkurencją Plik:Marley_Blair_BB.png 60px 60px Marley: Jako pierwszą nominuję Laleh. Wybacz, ale mam z tobą słaby kontakt. Widać, że wolisz przebywać w towarzystwie kobiet i masz jakąś niechęć do facetów. Jako drugą nominuję Keirę. Wydajesz mi się być osobą bardzo oderwaną od rzeczywistości, więc pewnie nawet nie zauważysz, że cię nominowałem. Plik:Melissa_Donesia_BB.png 60px 60px Melissa: Jako pierwszą nominuje Candace. Naprawdę staram się wyprostować relacje między nami, ale na to potrzeba czasu. A skoro to nominacje twarzą w twarz to myślę, że to również bezpieczne wyjście z całej sytuacji. Jako drugiego nominuje Jesse. Nasza relacja do dzisiaj jest bardzo słaba, a z każdym tygodniem będzie ciężej kogokolwiek nominować. Tym bardziej stawiam na osoby z którymi mam słaby kontakt. Plik:Anneliese_de_Mon_BB.png 60px 60px Anneliese: Jesse - ty tu w ogóle jesteś? Mam wrażenie, że ciągle siedzisz w pokoju i tylko próbujesz podglądać czyjegoś Judasza. Candace - byłaś bardzo próźna podczas imprezy z Ce'Brie. Ocenianie przystojności facetów? Kobieto opanuj się + nie każdy chce widzieć twoje boobs... gdybyś chociaż miała co pokazać. W tym domu jest miejsce na tylko jedną wyginającą się piękność i to nie jesteś ty. Plik:Dianne_Westerhouse_BB.png 60px 60px Dianne: Mattie - Jak na ciebie patrzę, to się zastanawiam czy jesteś niedorozwinięty emocjonalnie, czy po prostu ogólnie upośledzony nie tylko fizycznie ale i mózgowo. Chwalisz się tym judaszem jakbyś miał czym - nie dziwi mnie, że gdy sobie ćwiczycie z Marleyem, to zawsze Ty robisz za kobietę. Jak się ma tak... niewielki problem, to się idzie do chirurga, a nie do Big Brothera. Shonda - nie wiem czy ty kiedykolwiek zamykasz gębę, bo cały czas słyszę twój skrzeczący, irytujący głos. Jeszcze to twoje paskudne nastawienie i zachowanie jakbyś była królową tego domu. Nie nadajesz się na królową niczego - nawet hinduskie slumsy to dla ciebie zbyt wysokie progi. Plik:Jesse_Mireles_BB.png 60px 60px Jesse: Shonda - zrzucam target. Łap... Melissa - Nie chcę być nominowany po raz trzeci, zagranie czysto strategiczne. Nic osobistego. Plik:Shonda_Reeves_BB.png 60px 60px Shonda: Nie chcę być monotonna, ale widzowie nie pozostawiają mi wyboru. Nominuję te dwa kaszaloty - Jesse'go i Andreya. Wasze życie powoli zamienia się w piekło, słoneczka. Plik:Mattie_Mayson_BB.png 60px 60px Mattie: Melissa - mój Judasz nadal nic do Ciebie nie czuje. Sorry, skarbie. Kevin - trudno jest mi zaakceptować obecność satanisty w domu. Może jeśli się bliżej poznamy to zmienię o Tobie zdanie. Ale na razie moje sumienie każe mi na Ciebie głosować. Głosując inaczej czułbym się grzesznikiem. Plik:Laleh_Farris_BB.png 60px 60px Laleh: Melissa, padłaś ofiarą każdej nominacji póki co, nie ufam ci i czuję, że się z tobą nie dogaduję. Już raz cię nominowałam, więc kolejny raz nic nie zmieni. Andrey, byłeś ostatnio nominowany i jest szansa, że uda się w końcu przechylić szalę na twoją niekorzyść. Co oznacza, że w tym tygodniu nominowani są... Plik:Andrey_Bowl_BB.png ANDREY Plik:Mattie_Mayson_BB.png MATTIE Plik:Melissa_Donesia_BB.png MELISSA Kto odpadnie? Wy decydujecie. Każdy z was otrzyma 20 punktów do rozłożenia między nominowanymi mieszkańcami. Każdemu z mieszkańców musicie przydzielić co najmniej jeden punkt, ale nie możecie nikomu dać ich więcej niż 10. Głosujecie na mieszkańca, który ma pozostać w domu Wielkiego Brata. Nominowani gracze rozkładają głosy pomiędzy pozostałymi nominowanymi, nie głosują na siebie. Jeżeli ktoś z nominowanych nie odda głosu to jego postać straci dwadzieścia punktów. Głosujecie wysyłając do mnie numer mieszkańca oraz liczbę punktów, jakie chcecie mu przydzielić. 600px Głosowanie potrwa do jutra, 21:00. Dodatkowo możecie wysłać eventy na dni 8-9, z tym, że zaznaczcie na który dzień piszecie event. W każdym z tych dni możecie mieć jeden event, czyli łącznie 2. link=Celebrity Big Brother 2|250px Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach